1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallized dielectric wound capacitors, and more particularly to an outer wrap for such a wound capacitor.
2. Background Art
It has been known that direct mounting of electrical components, such as metallized wound capacitors, is particularly useful in thin and thick integrated hybrid circuitry. Connections to a circuit board have been made by using reflow soldering or similar means. Accordingly, the component has been required to have planar external terminal leads in order to provide a multiplicity of such components on a board to achieve the desired package density and compatability of other components. Previous wound capacitors have left much to be desired as a result of their relatively high costs and their protruding terminal leads. In fact, even after the capacitor has been connected, in many applications it could not withstand severe environmental requirements such as for military purposes.
Metallized dielectric wound capacitors having a protective and sealing outer wrap with planar terminal connections, which meet these problems are disclosed in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 513,271, filed July 13, 1983. These bands are comprised of vapor deposited metal and are too thin to withstand very high temperature soldering temperatures.
Capacitors having various forms of metallized connections are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 3,435,308 4,352,145 4,170,812 4,267,565 4,240,127 4,363,162 ______________________________________
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a metallized dielectric wound capacitor having a protective and sealing outer wrap which also provides planar terminal connections on the outer end surface of the capacitor which may be soldered to printed circuit boards using high temperature soldering technique.